Old Wounds Reopened
by MissQueenT
Summary: Sam and Dean go and Interview college students about deaths that happened to their teachers.


Disclaimer- Don't own them wish I did like everybody else lol

Three weeks ago…

"Band practice started three hours ago where the hell is Jimmy?" Emily asked Jack while looking out the window. "Who knows, he's been late six times in two months." Jack said while cleaning his guitar. This was very unusual for Jimmy because he was always the first person at practice.

"Hello, Mr. Messner." Jimmy said while a dark figure started moving towards Mr. Messner. "Wh-wh-wh-what do you want?" Messner asked as he slowly backed away.

"Revenge!" yelled Jimmy right as the figure attacked Mr. Messner.

Present Day

"Hey, Dean wake up!" Sam said while throwing a pillow at Dean. "What, huh, what time is it?" Dean asks as is head felt like someone had thrown a brick at it. "It's nine; I think I found us a new gig." Sam said while turning back to the laptop. Dean got up and walked over by Sam. He was still sore from the Wendigo they killed two days before. Sam started to tell Dean everything he found out earlier. "Well, in the past two months six teachers at a college have been found brutally attacked in their classrooms," "Ok, so where is this place?" Dean asked starting to pack his things. "Wisconsin." Sam said while he also started packing.

Dean was driving the Impala and Ac/Dc's You Shook Me All Night Long came and he cranked up the radio, and started singing along and banging the steering wheel. Sam woke up as soon as Dean cranked up the radio. "Where are we?" Sam asked as he looked out the window as show trees on both sides of the car. Dean turned down the radio "About thirty miles from Bonduel."

It was around 3:00 p.m. when they arrived at the college, and they were going to interview some students that had the teachers to find out what they were like and why someone or something would want to kill them. They went straight towards the dean's office. "Hi, I'm Detective Sean Coles and this is my partner Eddie Bishop." Dean said. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Carter, how may I help you?" "Well, we were wondering if we could interview a couple of students who had Mr. Messner as a teacher." Sam asked while the dean was looking them over very carefully. "Sure, here is a list of the students." Carter said as she pulled out a piece of paper from a filling cabinet. "Thank you, we'll call if we need anything else." Sam said as they shook hands and left the office.

"Ok, so who's first on the list?" Dean asked as he leaned against his precious Impala. "Jack Baumann." Sam said as he got into the car and Dean got in after him.

"So, what is it you want to know about Mr. Messner?" Jack asked while he took a seat. "Well, we would like to know if he was a nice guy, or if he had any enemies?" Sam stated as Dean and he sat down too. "He was a nice guy, but if you got him mad watch out." Jack said while Emily just walked into the room. "Hey, she said as she dropped her bag on the floor, and sat down next to Jack. "Hey, this in Emily, she plays the guitar and sings in the band with me and the other guys." Jack said while pointing to a couple of guys in another room.

"Hi, and who are you?" Emily asked as she shook Dean and Sam's hand. "I'm Detective Sean Coles and this is my partner Detective Eddie Bishop." Dean said while he thought to him self that Emily is very pretty. "So, what are you doing here?" Emily asked. "Were asking Jack a couple of questions about Mr. Messner, did you have him as a teacher?" Sam asked.

"I did during first semester; he was nice, but very boring? Emily said, before Sam could ask what he was like. "Do, you know if anybody would want to hurt him? " I don't think so, but you could ask Jimmy, he has had him a couple of years." Emily suggested. "Ok, do you know where to find him?" Dean asked. " Yeah, he should be here any time now, he's the band manager." Jack said before Emily could.

An hour went by and Jimmy never showed up. "Sorry, he didn't show if you want I can give you his address?" Emily said. "Sure, and is he supposed to be here tomorrow?" Dean asked. "Yeah, we have practice for noon to four." Jack said from acrossed the room. "Ok, we'll come back, and see if he's here thank you." Sam said as Dean and him left, and went to a motel and check in.

Please review

Thank you


End file.
